Feats of Friendship Issue 2
My Little Pony: Feats of Friendship #2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Feats of Friendship comic miniseries. In the issue, the Young Six take part in the Feats of Friendship, but Swift Foot's evil schemes threaten their teamwork. Summary At the School of Friendship's newly built Hippodrome stadium, Twilight Sparkle officially announces the start of the Feats of Friendship competition. Despite Swift Foot's efforts to drive the Young Six apart the previous day, the six friends have made amends in time to compete together in the Feats. As Twilight recounts the story of the three pony tribes coming together during the first Hearth's Warming, Swift Foot mentally mentions that there was a fourth tribe led by King Thrace. When the Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns founded Equestria, Thrace and his subjects were excluded and forgotten, so he founded the island of Thrace, where the Thracian ponies rejected friendship. Swift Foot, being one of the Thracians herself, has infiltrated the school to expose friendship as a weakness and destroy it. In the first event of the Feats of Friendship, the competing teams are tasked with collecting the most apples at Sweet Apple Acres to foster communication and coordination. As the Young Six set about their roles assigned by Gallus, Swift Foot continues to sow disharmony between them, but she accidentally helps them win by running scared from a wild Orthros and hauling a large amount of apples with her. In the second event of the Feats, the teams are tasked with building a bridge across a river, and Rainbow Dash hints that generosity is the key to winning. As Swift Foot keeps trying to turn the Young Six on each other, some of them ignore Gallus' leadership and attempt their own bridge-building ideas. When Gallus discovers that each team has a large supply of one bridge-building material, he realizes that the true purpose of the event is for all the teams to work together to build a single bridge, but everyone ignores him. The Young Six are disappointed by their own efforts and start to argue with each other, much to Swift Foot's delight. In the third event of the Feats, the teams are tasked with working together to put a ferocious beast in a cage. For the Young Six and Swift Foot, their beast is the three-headed chimera from Somepony to Watch Over Me. After some initial tension between teammates, Gallus tries to act as team leader and give instruction to his teammates, but Yona quickly gets caught by the chimera's snake tail. Sandbar abandons Yona and pressures Ocellus into transforming into something huge to fight the chimera. Ocellus eventually turns into a giant cyclops-clops and tosses the chimera into a cage. The Young Six win the event, and Swift Foot is actually impressed by the teamwork they demonstrated, but the six friends are even more upset with each other; Ocellus accuses Sandbar of "bullying" her into transforming, Yona accuses Ocellus of stealing all the glory, and Smolder accuses Gallus of letting his team leader role get to his head. As the Young Six argue louder and louder, Swift Foot is delighted that her plot to destroy their friendship is working. Quotes :Gallus: Sorry if we were snippy yesterday. The stress of getting things ready and performing was getting to all of us, I think. :Smolder: But we've gotta shake that off! Principal Twilight said she's counting on us! Time to win and prove we're the best! :Gallus: Ch'yeah—'cause we are! :Swift Foot: (We'll see about that.) :Swift Foot: (King Thrace didn't need anyone's help to survive the storm. He founded the island of Thrace and began our proud tribe of the Thracians. ...In retrospect, he wasn't very creative at naming things.) :Swift Foot: Yona! Two baskets? :Yona: Yup! Yona strongest one, so can carry more! :Swift Foot: I'm glad you are! Otherwise I'd feel bad your friends gave me this handy cart insteado of you. :Yona: Cart... would be nice... :Swift Foot: Hey! Where are you going?! :Yona: Yak yakkity yak. :Swift Foot: Isn't it great that Gallus took it upon himself to be our group leader? :Smolder: Not really. :Rainbow Harmony: Hey! Does your team's bin have any anchor ropes? :Gallus: That's it. That's the trick. Generosity. No one team can build a bridge with what they've got. We all have to come together to build one bridge. If we all share, everyone wins. :beat :Gallus: Or, y'know, everyone can listen to the new girl. :Rarity: Well... the results certainly are... :Rainbow Dash: Awful. :Rarity: ...I was going to say "rustic." :Gallus: Maybe if everyone had listened to me... :Smolder: Who died and made you leader?! :Gallus: I'm sorry! When did we need to vote on ideas?! :Yona: Yakkity yik-yak. :Silverstream: Sorry? I don't understand. :Yona: Exactly. :Smolder: What are we gonna do?! :Gallus: Oh, now you want my input? :Smolder: Do not start with me right now! :Ocellus: Sandbar! Don't! :Sandbar: You're part of this team! Act like it! :Ocellus: Bullying is not teamwork! :Yona: Ocellus steal all the glory! Yona had it! Yakking yakkity yak! :Ocellus: Sandbar made me... :Silverstream: We. Don't. Speak. Yak! :Yona: Yak-yakka-yak! :Smolder: We didn't win that. We just failed at failing it. :Gallus: Is it really that hard to admit I saved the day? :Smolder: Yeah! If your ego gets any biger, it'll suffocate us! :Gallus: My ego?! What about you?! :Swift Foot: (This is it... I did it! Equestria's symbol of cross-species harmony is falling apart!)